Tag you're it
by MiraculousGenny
Summary: Marinette was walking home late at night, she heard footsteps behind her and got quite scared, so she ran. But the person grabbed her and whispered "Tag you're it" .Marichat. .I did this cause I was bored and listening to Melanie Martinez.


**TAG, YOUR IT.**

 **Back again with a new, crappy story -.- Hope you like it and I'm starting an AO3 (Archive of our own) account, I will tell you when I have it up and stuff. I'm sorry that I couldn't update my other stories, I was busy. ;-; Enjoy the story and don't forget to review because I love reading them, they are all purrr-fect (get it, because I do Miraculous Ladybug stories, no? Okay I'll stop torturing you guys)** ❀ _ **Enjoy**_ ❀

Btw this is just Marichat and Adrienette trash. Which I'm in love with ;_;

 _-Summary-_

 _Marinette was walking home late at night getting groceries for her parents, suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, so she ran and the person ran after her and grabbed her and said "Tag you're it"_

* * *

Marinette was on her way home from a store late at night, she was getting groceries for her parents, because they were running low on flour and sugar. Then she saw a black figure running and jumping on rooftops. She looked up and saw Chat, running to the Eiffel Tower. He must be going there to meet with her, well Ladybug. "Sorry, that I can't go Chat" she muttered to herself and kept on walking. She heard noises, that sounded just like footsteps, so she looked back. But nothing was there, so she just kept on walking. She heard the footsteps again, but she kept on walking, but a bit faster. Suddenly the footsteps got faster and faster. She was too scared to look back again, so she ran. But the thing that was running after her grabbed her and pushed her against a wall

"Tag you're it" a manly voice purred in her ear and licked down her neck

"Get away from me!" Marinette shouted with a tear strolling down her neck, but he didn't stop her just kept on licking her neck

The man stopped licking her neck when she was pushing on his chest, trying to get away. "Are you trying to escape from me" he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed down on them hardly

"Let me go! Someone help" she shouted as loud as she can while crying. Why is she crying, she is Ladybug for crying out loud. The man clasped his hand on her mouth

"Look at me" he said, but she just turned her head. "I said look at me!" He grabbed her chin, so she would be looking at him, but her eyes were closed "Open your eyes" he was squeezing her chin, so she did what she was told

He ripped her t-shirt and licked and sucked her cleavage while she was just crying for help

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't come to another patrol" Chat Noir said and leaped off a building "She must be busy or sick, I hope whatever it is, she's okay"

"Help, someone please, help!" He heard a young girl's voice crying out, he looked down and he saw a man up against a girl with black hair and pigtails. The girl managed to push him off herself, but he pushed her on the ground. When she pushed him away he got a glimpse of the girl. Black hair with pigtails, blue eyes, pink jeans, purse and a black blazer with a white shirt. "Marinette" he gasped. He jumped off the building and ran

"I would advise you to step away from the girl" Chat Noir hissed

"What exactly would you do, Mr. Noir" the man stepped away from Marinette and dropped her on the ground and she curled up in a ball crying

"Leave the girl alone, or something bad will happen"

"What exactly will happen?" The man talked back with a smirk

"Are you really talking back to me" he hissed and grabbed his t-shirt "Look, you don't really want to mess with me and if I see you go near her again, you will be sorry" Chat Noir hissed and the man just gulped "Run, before I change my mind and rip you to pieces"

The man ran as fast as he could.

Chat Noir approached Marinette, she was on the pavement curled up in a ball, crying

"Princess" he whispered she lifted up her head, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained "Are you okay?" He asked while she simply nodded "Do you want me to bring you home, I know where you live, because of the Puppeteer" he explained and she just nodded

He lifted her up in his arms safely and he ran to her house

* * *

Chat Noir reached Marinette's house safely and put her down on her balcony

"Be more careful when you're walking at night, actually you shouldn't walk alone at eleven p.m" he said seriously. She just nodded with a tear streaming down her cheek "You should get to bed, it's very late"

"But the groceries-"

"Marinette, go to bed and you should tell you parents what happened, and I know you outside the mask, so I will be watching"

"That sounds kind've perveted"

"Marinette, I'm being serious, I have to go, but I will visit you tomorrow night" he jumped up on her balcony railing, turned his head and said "Be more careful, when your out" and jumped out into the night sky

* * *

Marinette woke, remembering what happened last night. "Marinette you will be late for school" she heard her mother call her from downstairs. "Coming!" She shouted down

"I'm not looking forward for school" Marinette said and sighed

"Marinette, please be careful when you go out" her kwami Tikki said

"Don't worry Tikki, I will"

Marinette put on her usual outfit; pink jeans, white t-shirt, black blazer and pink ballet flats

She ran down the steps and reached the kitchen "Good morning, mama and papa" she said with a fake smile

"Good morning" they both responded

"Marinette, what would you like for breakfast?" Her mother asked

"I'm not hungry mama, thank you"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I'm sure" she said with a reassuring smile, how could she eat, especially after what happened last night, but she didn't want to tell them

"Okay sweetie, but you better eat at school and you should go now, you don't want to be late, do you?"

"No" she simply replied and kissed both of them on the cheek

Marinette ran out the door and ran as fast as she can to the school

"You're here early" Marinette's friend called Alya said

"I got up early this morning" she replied blankly

"Well okay, here comes prince charming" she said and nudged her best friend

"Hi Alya, hi Marinette" Adrien the gorgeous blonde and green eyed boy said

"Hi Adrien- wait no I, mean Adrien h-hi. No, that's not right either" Marinette said awkwardly at him, but thank god Alya helped her

"She mean's 'Hi Adrien'"

* * *

Marinette came home and plonked herself on her bed and closed her eyes, but she suddenly woke up when she heard a knocking sound on her door. She looked up and saw Chat

"Yes?" She asked and opened the window

"You didn't tell your parents, did you?" He said with a sigh

"How do you know I didn't"

"If you did, you wouldn't be in school"

"You got to my school!?"

"Yes, the majority of teenagers in Paris go to that school" he said bluntly

"…."

"Nothing to say, Princess?"

She just turned her head

"Look, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but you realize you should've told your parents"

"I know..." She said and looked at the ground

"I have to go, bye Princess" he said and jumped out of the window

"Goodbye, chaton" she said, she closed the window and sat on the cold floor

* * *

 **Is that a good place to stop it? I don't know -.-**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry that this story came out of literally nowhere, but I was just bored and listening to Melanie Martinez songs xD Hope you like it, I highly doubt you will, but anyways -.-**

 **BTW sorry if there is spelling mistakes, I was writing late at night**

 **-Genny 3**


End file.
